


二缺一（下）

by Domotomomo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotomomo/pseuds/Domotomomo





	二缺一（下）

下

 

二十岁的夜晚虽然充斥着失望，但堂本光一仍然对接下来的日子期待着，毕竟那个化妆师并没有说一定是二十岁才会出现灵魂印记。他在一边想着他将会拥有一个怎样印记的同时，又对少年的感情渐渐开始变质，颇有些沉淀的迹象了——而这个时期，也许他不应该再把他称之为少年，他们一同成长，一同沉浮，仿佛两只在无际大海中的小船。堂本光一睁开眼，看见镜子里的自己睡眼惺忪，有一只手在为他补妆，恍惚之间好像回到了当年他初次听闻关于灵魂印记的时候。

 

旁边有人在使用着电吹风，开的小档暖风，渐渐涌了过来。堂本光一微微侧过脸，他看见他以前的少年样子长大了不少，头发甚至还要再短一些，他的唇形彻底成为了在云间似的山尖，这总让堂本光一感到嗓子干渴。

 

“刚，你知不知道灵魂印记？”

 

乐屋里不知何时只剩下了他们两人，电吹风被啪的一声关闭，原本环绕着的热风仿佛也跟着消失了一样，空气里缓缓出现了一种暗涌着的寒凉气息，混杂着两人各自平缓的呼吸。堂本光一觉得自己的音量并不是很大，甚至在一阵风中，完全可以当做蚊叫，那也许是他并不想问出口的问题。他抬眼，旁边的人回过头来，那双从没有改变过的圆瞳还是能让他在一个大秒里增加一些心跳的频率。

 

“没有，但是我听说过。”堂本刚回答地很快，虽然以上帝视角来看，他呼吸了几下，这绝对不少于三秒。堂本光一看见他勾起一点点嘴角，顿了顿，又饶有兴致地问他，“你什么时候对这个感兴趣了？我还是从造型师口中听来的呢。”

 

真巧，堂本光一想，他还是从化妆师口中得知的呢，而且根本就不完整。

 

“只是偶然听到过。”堂本光一绝对不会承认他二十岁的那个夜晚里的幼稚举动，他现在又年长几岁了，但老实说，依然没有什么改变。堂本光一的眼神掠过镜子，又掠过桌面一排化妆品，在自己的手腕上扫了一眼，喉间倏忽发出一声甚至他自己也没听见的轻哼，像桌面上一粒肉眼不可见的灰尘。他见堂本刚仍盯着他看，又说，“听说成年的时候，身上会出现灵魂印记。”

 

“唔，好像是灵魂伴侣对其所说的第一句话？我听得好像是这样。”堂本刚歪着头，自问自答一样的语气。“不过我没有呢，难道是我没有灵魂伴侣吗？”

 

堂本光一这是第一次从堂本刚的口中听见关于灵魂伴侣的话题，虽然说是他先引出的，而且晚到了好几年——可明确听到堂本刚的身上也没有灵魂印记的时候，他的信任度着实又下降了不少。他已经有些怀疑，其实那个化妆师手腕上的话语，真的只是个纹身罢了。

 

“是吗？我也没有。”

 

堂本光一如此回答，而堂本刚也只是应了一声，再一起去了摄影棚。只不过，堂本光一仍然心存疑惑，他知道就连他也不能时时刻刻看出堂本刚说的到底是真话还是假话。更重要的是，堂本光一想——他的愿望从来就没有改变过。

 

后来堂本光一就不信这个玩意儿了，因为在实践里，他发现堂本刚说的是真话。

 

究竟是谁先甘愿冒着被焚成灰而踏出的那一步已经不怎么记得了，堂本光一只记得他真正吻上那副宛如富士山尖的双唇时，尝到些淡淡酒精的味道，就算是酒量不差的他，这蜜一般的甜液也让他稍作微醺。怀里的人仿佛回到了少年时的样子，即使现在也依旧是——他黏糊糊地也不知在说些什么，但是堂本光一却觉得，今夜的风是自由和蔼的，天边的星子是明亮耀眼的，堂本刚的眼睛像涌动的海波，又像燃烧着的细小火焰，胜过他看过的所有迷人的光彩。那时他想，即使不是生命中注定的灵魂伴侣又怎么样呢？他爱堂本刚犹如世间每一处安静的山川河流，这可比什么心灵沟通更简洁明了的多，也帅气的多。

 

他继而又吻遍了堂本刚的全身，上上下下，就差没有里外再翻过来露出的血肉与骨骼。他听着身下人照旧软乎乎的呻吟，脉搏联动着加快流速的血液，炙热得似乎要融化为一体——那样子偏偏让事后的堂本刚形容成在戚风蛋糕上浇下的液体芝士。堂本光一觉得自己触摸到了某个极其跃动的方位，隐约发烫，像在宇宙中突然被探测到的一颗具有生命迹象的恒星。也许是左胸口吧，心脏在跳，温度上升，没什么奇怪的，就连他自己也是这般，是只有堂本刚的面前才会出现的迹象。

 

堂本光一三十岁的时候，他的手腕上除了手表和其余什么装饰，还是没有任何一个灵魂印记。

 

但这时他已经不再关心这个了，虽然这些年来，他的身边多出了许多出现灵魂印记的人，有的甚至还找到了自己的灵魂伴侣。的确就和那个化妆师说的一样，他们一个个看上去完美而又契合。这有什么，堂本光一撇撇嘴想，他早就也有自己的伴侣了。

 

三十岁，不仅仅只是吐槽，而是真的已经踏进了大叔的年龄。堂本光一最初还会向堂本刚顶回去几句，也不过就一百天什么的，到了后来也懒得再说了，他更喜欢直接用行动向堂本刚证明祸从口出的教训。之后，他想抽支烟，但是人在他旁边睡着，他只能摸了摸自己还有些滚烫却干净的手腕，躺下来，再抱着熟睡之人一起睡去。

 

继而他做了个梦。

 

他梦见除了他，身边的所有人都没有关于堂本刚的记忆——或者说，梦里的世界根本没有他的存在，每当堂本光一问起时，他们的脸上只会有奇怪的神情。他一个人唱歌，声音之中再也没有了他熟悉的那个旋律，慢慢的，他开始觉得，没有了那个与他一起坎坷过的人，竟然也再没有什么感觉了。

 

堂本光一惊醒的时候，他是平躺着的，他感觉他额头上的细汗像密密麻麻在游走的虫。在整个房间里，他的心跳剧烈到仿佛他最喜欢的已开启的引擎。为什么他会做这样的梦？堂本光一想，很明显，他们两个缺一不可。

 

他沉默着，身边的人似乎感觉到了什么，嘟囔地翻了个身，这让堂本光一蓦地又去用冰凉的指尖触碰着自己的手腕。

 

“你是不是要四十代了？”

 

堂本刚没头没脑地蹦出这一句话来，堂本光一一愣，把手从大衣口袋里掏了出来，结果刚好吹来一阵寒风，又让他赶紧缩了回去，就像刚步入三十代一样回复说：

 

“别忘了你也是。”

 

“是是是，你先进四十代里帮我打探打探，我随后就到。”眼见着也要四十代的堂本刚和少年时还是没什么太大的区别，也许这就是一个让堂本光一还是心动的地方。堂本刚也从口袋里拿出一只手，塞进了堂本光一的一个口袋里，瞬间拥挤了起来，他们手指绕着，似乎手心里蕴藏着一丝十分温暖的火星。堂本光一正握着，猛地又听堂本刚问他，“你没有灵魂印记吗？”

 

堂本光一不太懂这句话的意思，而且，他早就不信那些东西了，即使他还记得二十年前的那副场景。他否定后，见堂本刚的脸上闪过一点失望，又像平常一样恢复了过来，凑过去细细咬着他的耳朵：

 

“你生日快到了吧？”

 

“嗯。”堂本光一应了一声，像自嘲似的，“又要开始忙了呢。”他转过头，问了一个几乎每年都会上演的固定问题，“所以这次，你又要怎么给我举办生日会了？”

 

“秘密。”

 

堂本刚笑眯眯说完这两个字后，被堂本光一敏锐地发现了一丝忧虑，可他也知道他不可能直接从前者的嘴里撬出来一些他不想说出来的事情。堂本光一此时能做的，大抵也就是将口袋里的手握得再紧一些，让他的心意和温度真实地传达过去。

 

跨年的那一夜两人都累得慌，堂本光一迷迷糊糊走进浴室的时候，不知为什么想起了二十年前的那个夜晚——也许是情绪波动太大而导致的记忆犹新？他胡思乱想，等到那枚镜子又升起了一片雾之后，他倏地感觉手腕处有些发烫，像燎原的星星之火，一种不算强烈的疼痛在那儿流淌着，很快又淡了下去。堂本光一伸出手，在亮眼的灯光下，他看见了一块印记。

 

他甚至有些不知所措，那块印记很大，几乎要占据他整块手腕了。堂本光一眯着眼，又凑近了看，才发现是一句话：

 

「彼が堂本という名前を信じへん。」

 

这句话异常地耳熟，不是吗。堂本光一放下了手，在浴室的时间稍许有点长了，让他感觉有点缺氧，隐约之间似乎听到了谁在说话：

 

“……一开始我根本不信他姓堂本……所以前几个月里我都以为他姓田中。”

 

堂本光一回过神来时，自己已经去了卧室，还自动坐在了床上，但是他脑袋仍旧晕乎乎的，不知道是因为真的在浴室里待的太久，还是突如其来的冲击（兴奋、幸福，略加一些恍若隔世）像打了他一拳，他紧盯着堂本刚看，如果眼神可以实体化，那一定是束非常恐怖的死光。

 

“光一，我想和你说一件事。”堂本刚说这句话的时候，有点迟疑，声音很小，看起来不会是一件好事，而且不敢对上堂本光一的眼睛。“你能先听我说完么？要知道有时候你的表情真的有一点恐怖。”他顿了顿，“你还记得我问过你，你有没有灵魂印记的事情吗？”

 

他见堂本光一点头，嘴唇嚅动了几分，最后叹了口气：

 

“我好像出现灵魂印记了。”他说，眼底有些遗憾。“可我不记得你对我有说过这句话。”

 

两人之间忽然沉默了下来，任谁看都不像是个很好的气氛。堂本光一拿起堂本刚的手腕，但是两个都没有什么印记。“不是手腕上。”堂本刚补充道，“好像是左边肋骨那儿，大概第四根？”

 

说堂本刚不紧张简直不可能，他记得堂本光一曾和他聊过灵魂伴侣的事情，而他也的确在一些工作人员的口中听过，又或者是某些出现过灵魂印记的好友。他从没有见堂本光一出现过灵魂印记，当然，自己也没有——直到前些日子，他才偶然看见。

 

堂本刚对灵魂印记了解的不多，但也知道是会出现在手腕上的，结果他的印记呢？却是出现在心脏的位置——一个看着极其暧昧的地方，堂本刚觉得不安，谁不知道他身边就有个醋坛子，即使他有可能这辈子也找不到他的灵魂伴侣，但灵魂印记却是会一辈子都刻在那儿的。

 

他想来想去，还是决定告诉堂本光一，就算他想瞒着也不可能——更重要的是，他还想维持着那份两人间的信任。

 

结果堂本光一好像根本没什么反应，受了什么刺激似的看着他。堂本刚撇撇嘴，把衣服脱了，指了指那个位置：

 

“喏，你看。”

 

堂本光一看见那也是句话，在这之后，他忽然就有股想哭的冲动。他记忆的深渊仿佛被一束光芒掘开了一个小洞，四周的黑幕尽数破裂成了无数的碎片，然后，他似乎看见一个戴着眼镜，像是个好学生的男孩儿正跟着另一个男人走着，听他说什么话：

 

“那个男孩也姓堂本哦。”

 

男孩儿听了，有些感到不可思议，又有些隐隐的好奇和期待，心里想着的什么，被堂本光一一字一字喃喃出的话语重合在了一起：

 

“彼と友達になりたい……”

 

“唔，是这样的。”堂本刚嘟囔着，摸了摸胸口，感觉那行字在发烫。“但是你……好像没有和我说过吧？这句话。”

 

他话音刚落，忽然看见堂本光一的手腕上有着什么，翻过来一看，有些吃惊道：“原来你也有灵魂印记？”他细细读完，小声地“啊”了一声，不说话了，恐怕如今他的心里也和堂本光一一样翻涌着潮水。堂本刚抬起眼，放下了手，小心翼翼的话语里多出了几分欣喜：

 

“所以，我就是你的灵魂伴侣？”

 

但是对堂本光一来说，堂本刚又不仅仅是灵魂伴侣。这个已然陪他经历过无数春秋的男孩儿，也许在最初开始的时候，就已经注定了最后的结局。他想着，又伸出手来握住堂本刚的一只手，一只拥有他熟悉触感，又绝不会改变的手。

 

“所以，你不会多想吧，巨匠？”

 

堂本刚眯着眼问，他最怕自家相方多想什么，就凭着这个灵魂印记，谁知道他会不会想出一季多拉马来。谁知堂本光一依然平静，摇了摇头：

 

“不会。”

 

他说，又对堂本刚笑，融雪一般的笑容在此刻是堂本刚熟悉而又陌生的，这让他反而一怔。此时的窗外好像正在下雪，两人的唇间却是火热而又缱绻的，宛若两个各自被切开一半，最终又相遇的灵魂。

 

“也许他已经……找到他的灵魂伴侣了。”

 

end.

 

 

堂本刚（想的第一句话）→「彼が堂本という名前を信じへん。」（我才不信他姓堂本。）

堂本光一（想的第一句话）→「彼と友達になりたい。」（想和他成为朋友。）

光一少年时有一点点喜欢刚，知道了灵魂伴侣后期待出现灵魂印记，也期待是刚，但到了二十岁之后并没有如愿。（刚其实也听说了灵魂伴侣的事，但是二十岁那年也没有发现自己有灵魂印记，有点失望。）后来经过时间的流逝，两人感情生活平稳下来，光一对灵魂伴侣这件事还是带着一些盼望，即使他的生命中已经不能缺少刚的存在。后来在四十岁的时候出现了灵魂印记，果然，他生命中的灵魂伴侣就是刚，光一出现的灵魂印记是在他小时要与刚初次见面时想的第一句话：因为被介绍说也姓堂本，觉得新奇，有缘，毕竟这是个稀有的姓氏，想和他成为朋友，因为感情更深出现在了心脏的位置上，后来他也从来没和刚说过这个话题，所以刚并不知道光一有过这样的想法。

总而言之，两个注定要融合的灵魂缺一不可，算是一个小甜饼~

ps.写完才发现今年没有生日会了....不管了私底下肯定有生日会QAQ至于跨年，我为jjxz流的眼泪不值钱。


End file.
